corazon de hierro
by serenity233
Summary: Darien Chiba es conocido por su mal caracter e intransigencia. sus negocios y dinero lo son todo en la vida. hasta que aparece Serena Tsukino llega a prestar sus servicios, encontrandose con un hombre frio y sin escrupulos


**Todo le pertenece a naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga Tiwii Cullen por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon la historia original es de crepusculo de mi amiga Tiwii Cullen**

**Capitulo 1**

—¡Enfermera Tsukino! ¡Rápido, a urgencias! —me dijo una de las enfermeras de la sala. Corrí hacia mi destino con la clara idea de salvar una vida más en éste día.

Mi trabajo es lo que mas amo en todo el mundo, no podría vivir sin tener toda la acción que representa el hospital. Estar cara a cara con la muerte todos los días era el golpe de adrenalina que siempre había estado buscando.

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo veinticinco años y soy enfermera profesional desde hace dos, trabajo en el County General Hospital de Chicago. Aquí como en todo hospital público la vida es dura, muchas veces tenemos que hacer maravillas con un bisturí y un poco de vendas, la realidad que se vive a diario es muy diferente a la que presume el estado.

Cuando entré en la sala de traumas todo era un caos, cables por aquí, cables por allá y más de diez personas trabajando al unísono en un cuerpo.

—¿Qué tenemos? —pregunté, entrando en la sala y vistiéndome con la ropa de trauma, una bata y guantes desechables.

—Hombre de cuarenta y cinco años, balazo en el área cardio-respiratoria, saturación: setenta, pulso: 85/60 —dijo el interno.

—Perdemos el pulso —gritaron al momento que la maquina que marcaba los latidos comenzó a sonar avisando de la urgencia.

— ¡Comenzando compresiones! —me subí a uno de los pisos que siempre había al lado de las camillas y comencé a presionar su pecho, masajeando y bombeando sangre a su cerebro.

— ¡Bandeja de intubación! —un doctor se dispuso a entubarlo mientras una enfermera estaba lista para ventilar.

— ¡Ventilen! —gritó, pidiendo el vital elemento para mantener con vida a éste paciente.

—Detengan compresiones —solté su pecho y levante mis manos.

— ¡Bien! Tenemos pulso.

—Saturación subió a setenta y nueve.

—Sigan ventilando.

Salí de la sala ya que mi trabajo estaba hecho. Me sentía satisfecha con lo que hacia, sin duda salvar vidas y ayudar a otras era lo que mas quería hacer en la vida. Mi Hospital y mi carrera era una parte importante en mi vida.

—Serena —me llamó una voz conocida.

—Dime Lita —ella era la jefa de las enfermeras y una amiga muy querida.

—La doctora Webber te llama a su oficina —la directora de la sala de urgencias me necesitaba ¡demonios! ¿Qué querría?

—¿A mí?

—Sí, a ti —soltó una risita—. Ve, que parece que te conviene.

—Está bien —asentí, dudando de la veracidad de sus palabras.

Me dirigí al sexto piso del hospital en donde estaban todas las oficinas de los directores y altos puestos. Salí del ascensor llena de miedo, no sabía que podría necesitar mi jefa, ella nunca me llamaba a no ser cuando nos daba los turnos o por alguna reunión de personal. Pasé donde estaba su secretaria, era una chica muy simpática, me miro con una cara divertida y anuncio mi llegada. A los pocos minutos me hizo pasar. La oficina de la doctora Weeber era enorme, tenía un escritorio de color caoba que siempre estaba lleno de papeles, ella era una mujer de pelo rubio y corto, de un carácter indomable, pero que tenía la cabeza más brillante de todo el hospital. Era autora de numerosas investigaciones en medicina de urgencia y además fue mi profesora en la facultad.

—Buenas tardes Serena —saludó cortes, sin levantar la vista de la mesa.

—Buenas tardes doctora Webber.

—Me imagino que te debes estar preguntando que es lo que haces aquí.

—Sí —respondí segura.

—Bueno Serena te mande a llamar porque te tengo una propuesta —ella levantó la vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron—, tengo un trabajo muy importante para ti.

—¿Un trabajo?

—Sí, un trabajo.

—¿Y de qué?

—De enfermera claro está. Lo que pasa es que tengo un muy buen amigo que esta enfermo, padece una extraña patología que lo ha imposibilitado de casi todo tipo de acciones. En este momento está en un hospital en Houston haciéndose un chequeo de rutina, pero con el paso de los meses su pronóstico no cambia y todavía no encuentran el significado de su mal.

—¿Y en qué consiste el trabajo?

—Bueno en ser su enfermera de cabecera, estarías constantemente apoyada de su medico de cabecera y del personal que hay en su casa. Él necesita a alguien que vaya todos los días y que tenga conocimientos en medicina de urgencias en caso que fuera necesario.

—¿Y porque me escogió a mi? Digo, en la urgencia hay enfermeras con más años de experiencia que yo.

—Eso lo sé, pero te escogí porque a pesar que tienes dos años en este hospital eres la mejor enfermera del departamento y tienes la mejor evaluación de tus superiores, además de que fuiste una de mis alumnas mas destacadas. Eso pesa y mucho, en casos como estos.

—Gracias —respondí con una sonrisa.

—Se me olvida decirte que el salario es demasiado bueno, mi amigo paga excelente a las personas que lo ayudan y ofreció una cantidad digamos exorbitante para contratar a la mejor enfermera del país.

—¿Exorbitante? —susurré, abriendo mis ojos.

—Sí, está de más decirte que mi amigo es muy rico, tiene negocios por todo el mundo y es un empresario con un futuro brillante, todos en el rubro conocen su nombre.

—¿Cuál es?

—Darien Chiba —entrecerré mis ojos y comencé a pensar, no me sonaba para nada, jamás lo había escuchado nombrar.

—No me suena su nombre —dije siendo sincera.

—Cuando conozcas todo lo que hace si que te sonara conocido —tosió—. Bueno Serena el asunto es así: yo te doy hoy para que lo pienses y mañana temprano me das una respuesta.

—Está bien doctora Webber —asentí, saliendo de su oficina.

Mientras esperaba el ascensor comencé a recordar sus palabras, la paga era excelente y sólo me necesitaba en el día. Eran condiciones de trabajo a las cuales no accedía en el hospital, no negaba que amaba mi trabajo más que nada en el mundo, pero tener un horario mas flexible me serviría mucho, además tenía muchas cosas porque preocuparme y el dinero me hacía mucha falta, nos hacía mucha falta.

Llegué al primer piso que era el de urgencias, caminé por los pasillos y recordé cuando era sólo una estudiante, lo mucho que me había costado llegar hasta aquí, pero al fin lo había conseguido y hoy todo ese esfuerzo tenía su fruto. Mi jefa me consideraba una de las mejores y eso era algo que tenía que celebrar, la doctora Webber no se caracterizaba por alagar a su personal abiertamente, el escuchar de su boca que era «la mejor enfermera» era algo que me hacía sentir orgullosa.

—Y bien… ¿qué era? —preguntó mi amiga Lita.

—Era para ofrecerme un trabajo particular.

—¿Trabajo particular? Te refieres a trabajar en una residencia.

—Sí —susurré.

—¿Y en donde? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—En la casa de un amigo de Webber, necesita que alguien preste servicios de enfermería.

—¡Wow! Si te lo pidió ella es porque es alguien realmente importante.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Claro! Webber no hace esas cosas por nadie Serena.

—Bueno, me dio hasta mañana para pensarlo, así que creo que esta noche en casa lo meditare.

—Ojala que puedas y no tengas que nuevamente desvelarte.

—Ni me lo recuerdes que me baja de inmediato el sueño —dije cerrando mis ojos.

—Si aceptas espero que tu vida cambie para bien.

—Yo también, ojala que la entrada de más dinero me ayude.

Mi turno terminaba a las seis de la tarde, salí a las heladas calles de Chicago, era invierno y hacía un frió de los mil demonios. Pensé en pasar a comprar algo para llevar a la casa, ¿pero de que me servía si tampoco podría comer en paz? Llegué y el frío recibidor de nuestro pequeño departamento me recibió. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, fui hasta la cocina y ahí estaba nuevamente la razón por la que me había desvelado la noche anterior: mi madrastra, Irene.

—Y aquí viene la buena para nada de tu hija.

—Deja de jodernos la vida Irene, ¿por qué demonios no te largas de aquí?

—Porque esta es mi casa maldita engreída y ustedes viven de mi caridad.

—Y tú vives de la nuestra porque si yo no te mantuviera no tendrías nada para comer, así que cierra esa maldita boca —dije enfrentándola.

—¡Serena! —susurró la voz débil de un hombre sentado en una silla de ruedas, baje la mirada y mis ojos brillaron al ver a mi padre tratando de parar nuestra pelea—. Amor por favor, ya no más, no más —dijo, casi rogándome.

—Sí papá, vamos a tu habitación, creo adivinar que no haz descansado en todo el día.

—Vamos cariño —dijo con su voz cansada.

Llevé la silla hasta el último cuarto del pasillo, entramos y cerré la puerta con pestillo ya que no quería ser molestada.

—Hola papito —salude a ese hombre de pelo blanco y bigote de igual color—. ¿Cómo pasaste el día?

—Como todos amorcito, como todos —todos los días en el apartamento las cosas eran igual.

Irene y mi padre, Marcus Tsukino, se habían casado hace diecisiete años. En un principio papá estaba locamente enamorado de Irene y puso ante ella todo lo que tenía, él era un prestigioso abogado y tenía muchísimo dinero. Se casaron al poco tiempo y Irene se embarazo de mi pequeña hermanita,Nicole. Ella, a diferencia de su madre, amaba a mi papá por sobre todas las cosas al igual que yo. El tiempo paso y hace cinco años papá tuvo un accidente vascular, dejándolo imposibilitado para trabajar y perdiendo la mayor parte de lo que tenía.

Irene, acostumbrada al lujo, comenzó a gastarse todo lo que podía de las cuentas conjuntas de papá, hasta dejarnos en la banca rota. Yo estaba casi a la mitad de mi carrera cuando ella con un increíble cinismo me dijo que no había más dinero para pagar mi universidad, casi ardí en cólera, así que como pude me pagué mis estudios y saqué mi carrera adelante.

Lo que le paso a papá había sido tan grave que los médicos dijeron que jamás volvería a ser lo mismo, por lo que papá se sumió en una depresión muy fuerte. Cuando supimos que no teníamos ni un solo centavo, Irene casi se murió de la vergüenza, tuvimos que mudarnos a un estrecho departamento que tenía ella antes de casarse con papá y aquí comenzó nuestro infierno. Nicole creció en un ambiente lleno de peleas y disputas por dinero.

A penas salí de la universidad tuve que trabajar ya que no podíamos ni mantenernos, Irene se negaba a trabajar alegando que ella no había nacido para eso. Mi pequeña Nicole y papá pasaron mucha hambre, cosa que jamás me perdonare, es por eso que trabajo tanto y quiero salir adelante. Además, ellos son una razón mas por la que aceptaría ese trabajo, ya que si tenía dinero podría comprarle una casa a mi padre y hermana y dejarlos vivir tranquilos.

—No te preocupes papá, te prometo que todo cambiara, ya verás —dije, ahora mas convencida que nunca de aceptar ese trabajo, por mi familia y además por mi, tenia que sacar a Irene de nuestra vida para siempre.

Una manita golpeando la puerta me indicaba quien era, abrí enseguida el pestillo para ver los hermosos ojos azules y el cabello rubio de mi pequeña Nicole.

—Hola Serena —dijo lanzándose a mis brazos—, que bueno que estas aquí —se acunó en mis brazos e inhalo el aroma de mi ropa.

—Hola mi pequeña, dime ¿cómo fue tu día?

—Como siempre, fui a la escuela, volví y papá estaba solito, le hice algo de comer y después mamá llegó y como siempre nos encerró en la pieza hasta hace poco.

—Demonios —dije mordiendo mi labio inferior. La única razón de que estuviéramos ahí era porque no tenía suficiente dinero para rentar una casa y pagarle a una enfermera para que cuidara de papá. Pero sabía que con lo que iba a hacer ahora tendría muchas más posibilidades.

Salí de la habitación a preparar la comida para los tres, todos los días tenía que preparar algo, casi siempre lo dejaba escondido en al habitación, ya que si Irene lo pillaba se lo comía todo, dejando a papa y a Nicole sin comer. Ella casi siempre pasaba fuera de casa bebiendo o drogándose con sus amigas. Para conseguir dinero ella se había prostituido varias veces. A pesar de los años y del evidente deterioro de su piel, además de que me costara reconocerlo, ella seguía siendo hermosa, tenía la piel blanca como la porcelana y unos ojos y cabellos que destellaban con el sol. Esa era una de las razones por las que papá se había enamorado de ella, brillaba en cualquier parte.

—Espero que estés cocinando para todos, tengo hambre —dijo la mujer detrás de mí.

—Bueno entonces ándate a comer a la casa de tus proxenetas porque no te daré de lo que prepare —la sentí avanzar y me agarró fuerte del cabello.

—Mira maldita mocosa no vengas a insultarme así, tienen suerte que los deje aquí, podría echarlos a la calle muy rápido —forcejeamos y logré soltarme.

—No nos corres porque pagamos tus cuentas, además tu cuerpo de ramera barata no te da lo suficiente como para mantener tus vicios y darte alimento.

—Cállate mocosa del demonio —dijo avanzando hacia mí para pegarme. La noche anterior había intentado golpear a Nicole y yo había salido en su defensa, nos peleamos muy fuerte y casi tuve que dormir con un ojo abierto para que no cometiera una locura nuevamente. Mi hermana era lo único que tenía aparte de papá, no dejaría que se perdiera como ella. Además, ella solo tenía dieciséis años, no permitiría que marcara su adolescencia con golpes y agresiones.

—Piérdete maldita imbécil o te juro que no respondo —le dije, agarrando una de las afiladas espátulas de la cocina, era de las que usas para retirar un huevo de la sartén.

—Ahora intentas matarme en mi propia casa, era lo que me faltaba, ¿sabes? Métete tu comida por donde mejor te caiga, yo me largo —dijo poniéndose un abrigo, segundos mas tarde la puerta se cerró haciendo retumbar los vidrios.

Ella era muy extraña, todavía no nos explicábamos porque demonios no se iba, aunque el departamento era de ella, la vida diaria era un completo infierno, si nada me amarrara aquí yo me habría marchado hace mucho.

Era casi media noche y ella no volvía, poco me importaba. Mire a mi lado y Nicole dormía placidamente al igual que papá. No podía conciliar el sueño, la propuesta de Webber me daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza. ¿Seria esta la gran oportunidad que estaba esperando?, ¿podría sacar a mi familia adelante? Esperaba que sí.

—Llegas temprano —me dijo Roberto, uno de los internos de la sala de urgencias.

—Sí, al parecer me caí de la cama —respondí con una sonrisa.

—Oye ¿y qué le responderás a Webber?

—¡Wow! Las noticias vuelan —dije enarcando una ceja.

—Ya sabes tú que aquí todas son unas cotorras, además, Webber te andaba buscando hace unos minutos.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, venía acompañada de unos tipos. Parecían guardaespaldas por los trajes oscuros y gafas, pero los maletines los hacían verse mas abogados.

—Entonces iré a verla —dije, poniéndome mi bata de enfermera.

—Buena suerte —me dijo concentrado en las fichas de ingreso.

Salí del ascensor nuevamente al sexto piso, llegué donde la secretaria y ésta me miro con ojos de suplica.

—Señorita Tsukino que bueno que viene, la doctora Webber la busca desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, pase por favor.

La secretaria me anunció y entré. En la oficina había tres personas, la doctora Webber sentada en su escritorio de siempre y dos hombres vestidos completamente de traje y que portaban maletines de cuero, tal como los había descrito Roberto.

—Buenos días — saludé cortes.

—Buenos días —saludaron todos.

—Serena te estábamos esperando, déjame presentarte al señor Tyler Williamson y al señor Patrick Odonell, ellos son los abogados y asesores legales de mi amigo Darien, el paciente del que te hable ayer.

—Oh… ya veo.

—Ellos han venido a saber tu respuesta —dijo la doctora con ojos serios.

—Eh si bien, bueno mi respuesta es sí —contesté nerviosa.

—Excelente señorita Tsukino —dijo uno de los hombres sonriéndose—, entonces tenemos algunas cosas que hacer.

—¿Cómo qué tipo de cosas? —dije con duda.

—Debe firmar unos papeles antes de comenzar el cuidado de Señor Chiba.

—¿Papeles?

—Sí, son documentos de protección a la privacidad y cosas así.

—Está bien.

—Entonces aquí están —me entregó una carpeta—. Léalos por favor y cuando este lista continuamos.

—De acuerdo.

Me senté en uno de los asientos de la oficina mientras las tres personas aguardaban pacientemente, me sentí observada y me molestaba bastante la sensación. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar al igual que mi frente, estaba nerviosa y sólo quería salir de allí.

Cuando por fin me pude concentrar el «contrato» decía que me comprometía a cuidar del señor Chiba en su residencia y lo acompañaría en cualquier situación en la que él me necesitara. Además de acuerdos de privacidad que me prohibían volver a emitir cualquier cosa que escuchara en su casa. Cuando llegué a la parte de las compensaciones monetarias mis ojos casi se salieron de orbita al ver la cantidad que se me ofrecía por sus cuidados, sin duda el señor Chiba sabía agradecer a las personas que cuidaban de él ya que poseía muchos ceros y puntos. Lo que no me gusto de todo esto es que decía que mis horas y días de trabajo podrían ser modificados de acuerdo a como el señor Chiba lo solicitara, pero creo que ya aclararía esa parte después.

—¿Y bien señorita Tsukino?, ¿está lista? —me preguntó uno de los abogados cuando ya había terminado de leer.

—Sí, ya lo estoy, ¿dónde firmo? —pregunté segura, el abogado me dio una sonrisa y me indicó donde era. Sellé nuestro acuerdo con mi firma.

—Bien señorita, entonces su primer día será el lunes de la próxima semana, el señor Chiba llegara al medio día de su viaje así que tiene que estar a esa hora en su residencia. Aquí le dejamos una tarjeta con los datos que necesitara para llegar y los teléfonos. Además, aquí esta su primer sueldo, el señor Chiba mandó su primera paga por adelantado. Espera que sea de su agrado la cantidad —observé el cheque y casi palidecí al ver que era mas de la suma acordada—, además, dijo que ha incluido un bono de agradecimiento por aceptar tan rápido.

—Muchas gracias —respondí tartamudeando.

—Nos vamos, que pasen buenos días —se despidieron los hombres.

Observé como se perdían entre los pasillos del hospital, había aceptado. Ahora era la nueva enfermera de cabecera de Darien Chiba y estaba segura que mi vida estaba a punto de cambiar. Por mí y por ellos, cuidaría a éste hombre todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Continuara...


End file.
